Thrassa
Thrassa is a chaotic good human female Sorcerer 14 that stands 5’4ft tall and weighs 120 pounds. She has medium length straight pink hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She has peach colored Caucasian skin and an amazing sexy slim body with large DD cup tits, a slim waist, and a small juicy ass. Her face is angular with prominent cheekbones, her eyes are almond shaped and seductive, her chin narrow, her lips full and covered with glossy bright pink lipstick. She wears a golden chain circlet with a ruby gem upon her brow, a see through Greek styled pink tunic that barely covers her ass. She wears golden gauntlets and her right arm is covered with golden plate armor, she wears a golden thigh chain that hangs on her left leg and she wears golden high heel shoes that expose her feet. Since her pink tunic is see through her nipples, vag, and ass are slightly visible through the fabric, she wears no bra or underwear underneath exposing her naughty bits when she sits or bends over. She carries a golden staff with a large pink gemstone on the top. Thrassa’s primary motivator is love, she wishes to experience love and affection and provide that feeling to others. She is usually found in a joyous mood and not much besides losing a lover does she become sad or angry. She is optimistic, honest, capricious, daring, reckless, warm, empathic, candid, talkative, and freethinking. She has a jokey sense of humor, she loves good jokes and humorous people. Her favorite topics of discussion are sex, love, magic, and the divine. She is an orthodox adherent to Sheila the goddess of love and beauty, she is tolerant of other beliefs but she always expresses her own beliefs and tries to convert others. She is very humble when expressing her faith in her goddess and tries not to annoy others with her way of thinking. She considers herself a sacred courtesan and will often give sexual services to those in need as a way of showing her commitment to her faith. She has a habit of dancing whenever she can, flying to high places, and exhibitionism. She enjoys art, especially of carnal acts and love, she also enjoys researching theology and sexual techniques, and singing although she doesn’t think she is any good at it. Thrassa is bisexual with a strong sex drive, she needs sex a lot and for long periods of time. She is brazen at expressing her sexuality and sexual needs, she is seductive in her flirtations and knows how to turn people on. She is very adventurous and willing to try anything sexually. She is polyamorist and prefers to have more male partners than female. Current Thrassa is currently traveling with Praxis and his group to find a way to stop the Dark Emperor. She has been resurrected once and as a side effect she is slightly magnetic. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Human Sorcerer 16 CG Medium Human Int +6; Senses '''Perception +0 Defense '''AC 33 Flat 27 Touch 33 HP 87 (16d6+16) Fort +6, Ref +11, Will +10 Defensive Abilities '''Flawless Beauty '''Immune '''Disease Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '''Staff +6/+1 (1d6-2) '''Ranged '''Ray Spells +14 '''Special Attacks '''Smite Evil 12/day (+9 att, +7 dmg, to one spell), Divine Energy 9/day, '''Spells Known '''Caster level 16; Concentration +29 8th (4/day) - Sunburst (DC 29) 7th (6/day) - Mage Armor III, Regenerate, Summon Monster 7, Waves of Ecstasy (DC 26) 6th (7/day) - Heal, True Seeing, Tesla (DC 27), Disintegrate (DC 25), Globe of Invulnerability 5th (8/day) - Breath of Life, Plasma Ball (DC 26), Cone of Cold (DC 26), Wall of Force, Sodom (DC 26), Overland Flight, Dominate Person (DC 25) 4th (8/day) - Cure Critical Wounds, Plasma Bolts, Emergency Force Sphere, Volcanic Storm, Force Missiles, Greater Celestial Healing, Ice Storm 3rd (8/day) - Cure Serious Wounds, Lightning Bolt (DC 24), Fireball (DC 24), Battering Blast, Matchmaker, Arcane Spear, Disable Construct 2nd (8/day) - Cure Moderate Wounds, Scorching Ray, Stone Discus, Endure Elements, Detect Thoughts, Seducer's Eyes, Euphoric Cloud, Damage Loins 1st (9/day) - Cure Light Wounds, Magic Missile, Shield, Windy Escape, Alter Self, Energy Missile, Grease, True Strike Cantrips - Detect Magic, Light, Clean, Read Magic, Spark, Mage Hand, Message, Mending, Jolt, Clease of Alchol, Detect Poison, Dancing Lights. Statistics '''Str 6, Dex 16(22), Con 13, Int 14, Wis 11, Cha 23(29) Base Atk +8; CMB +6; CMD 22 '''Feats '''Eschew Materials, Spell Focus (Evocation), Prodigy (Sex, Dance), Greater Spell Focus (Evocation), Explosive Spell, Combat Casting, Empower Spell, Skill Focus (Perform Sex), Selective Spell, Persuasive, Signature Skill (Heal), Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Signature Skill (Perform), Reach Spell, Call Truce, Skill Focus (Heal), Summon Good Monster, Steadfast Personality, Diefic Obedience (Shiela) '''Skills '''Acrobatics +26, Diplomacy +35, Heal +22, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (Arcana) +21, Knowledge (Religion) +21, Perform (Sex) +46, Perform (Dance) +58, Spellcraft +21 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Draconic, Celestial '''SQ '''Divine Sorcerer Bloodline, Bloodline Arcana (Healing Domain), Inspiration 1/day, Dedication 9/day, Shiela Boons (Devotional, Flawless Beauty) '''Traits '''Savant (Sex), Charming Gear Staff of Evocation Circlet of Alluring Charisma +6 Gold High Heels of Acrobatics and Dancing +20 Gold Thigh Chain of Incredible Dex +6 Sheer Pink Tunic Periapt of Health Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs